


Восемь минут

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), SantAiryN



Series: Драбблы и мини R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, OZDZ - Freeform, БСТС, Бригада с того света, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Когда свободного времени - всего ничего, главное - потратить его с умом.
Relationships: Амарисай/Хогби
Series: Драбблы и мини R - NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Восемь минут

— Сложный народ, да, хуманк?

Хогби только что отправил очередную партию иксар на сбор оставшейся в развалинах станции жратвы и с едва различимым выдохом привалился к стене, слегка сместившись в тень от очередной покосившейся конструкции. Тем не менее, шепелявивший яутжа отошел от своего сородича и нахально втиснулся в командирское личное пространство, да еще и полез с вопросами.

— Не сложнее ваших. Кстати. Где извинения за причиненный вред? — Хогби красноречиво потер здоровенный синяк на скуле и, скользнув по подгоревшему ежику волос, веско добавил: — Только мудаки стреляют в закрытом пространстве каким-то разрывным дерьмом.

Яутжа недовольно клекотнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Могу предложить компенсацию.

— Конкретнее?

Амарисай прищурил желтоватые глазки и слегка тряхнул головой в сторону виднеющегося поодаль технического помещения.

— Расслабляющие процедуры.

Хогби хмыкнул. Серьезно оглядел претендента на оказание услуг и после непродолжительного размышления кивнул. 

— Предложение принимается. Топай туда и жди меня. Никому не слова. 

Назначив ответственным за происходящее упорядоченное безобразие Мариса, Хогби с непререкаемым видом обозначил, что отойдет на десять минут. В целом, сейчас его присутствие особо и не требовалось — поручения розданы, иксар заняты делом, а кто не занят — подпирает окрестные стенки. Так что можно было смело уединяться ради каких угодно целей, оповещать о которых Хогби никого, впрочем, не собирался. Так что просто развернулся и спокойно направился к примеченному помещению.

Удивительно, но яутжа таки действительно его дожидался. 

— Ну, давай показывай, на что у меня полвзвода позарилось.

Амарисай как-то озадаченно хрюкнул, и командиру ничего не оставалось, как подойти вплотную и накрутить на кулак один из толстых дредов, заставляя ящеровидного немного наклонить голову.

— Времени на демонстрацию, — Хогби сверился с ручным хронометром, — восемь минут.

Яутжа попытался было зарычать, но командир немедленно оскалился.

— И молча! Услышу хоть звук — пасть разворочу. Вопросы?

Ответа не последовало, но клыкастый, вероятно, усек. По крайне мере, как только пленка съехала вниз, он одним движением отстегнул поясную броню и рухнул на колени. Освободив из пленки командирскую ногу и задрав ее себе на плечо, яутжа выпустил длинный язык и влажно мазнул им по промежности, а затем пощекотал под яйцами, скользнул по члену и вернулся к плотно сжатому колечку мышц.

— Т-твою мать! — приглушенно вырвалось у Хогби сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы.

— Молчание, хуманк.

Хогби постарался было придать своему взгляду максимальную грозность, но когда юркий язык яутжа проник внутрь и нащупал чувствительную железу, глаза сами собой закатились. 

Пожалуй, это было достаточно неплохо. Особенно для человека, не испытывавшего подобных ощущений уже очень и очень давно. Насколько давно, Хогби предпочитал не думать, но совсем отключить голову не мог — подсознание упорно отсчитывало уходящие драгоценные минуты. Хотелось продолжить эти процедуры подольше, но... Язык резко выскользнул из командирской задницы, и Хогби уже хотел возмутиться и потребовать вернуть все как было, когда яутжа подхватил его под ягодицы, подтягивая повыше.

С тихим хлюпом из недр складок внизу живота появился зеленоватый яутжевский член. Отрефлексировать его скромные для такого мощного создания размеры Хогби не успел — его приподняли еще выше, а затем опустили прямо на этот странный отросток. И Хогби заключил, что все там в порядке с размером, его все устраивает и вообще какого хрена? Что за остановки посреди процесса? 

Словно почувствовав, Амарисай немного толкнулся бедрами, сначала осторожно, затем тихонько клекотнул и практически стянул человека со своего члена — и насадил обратно. Несмотря на вполне приятные ощущения, Хогби зашипел, резко втянул воздух и обхватил ногами шершавый торс. Он привык все контролировать, и не собирался отступать от своих привычек даже во время поспешного перепиха со страшенным инорасцем. Посему напряг мышцы и задал темп самостоятельно. Амарисай возражать не стал — только растянул пошире челюстные перепонки и высунул наружу длинный покрасневший язык.

На руке Хогби равнодушно прожужжал хронометр, и он почувствовал, как горячая волна ощущений накрывает его с головой, но он не мог позволить ей себя унести, поэтому крепко вцепился в шершавую яутжевскую шкуру, чтобы хотя бы не упасть, и почувствовал, как глубоко дышит и задавленно хрипит Амарисай. Еще несколько резких движений — и где-то за копчиком Хогби что-то с хрустом вырвалось из яутской шкуры. Второй хрен? Но бравому командиру было, честно говоря, порядочно все равно. Да и времени на дополнительные исследования не осталось.

По наклонному пандусу на прибывший челнок Хогби поднимался традиционно последним. Он шел уверенной походкой, и почти ничто в его виде не выдавало ни недавнего бурного межрасового общения, ни того, как раскалывается его голова. Только нога немного подкосилась, когда он перешагивал через порог. Амарисай тут же высунул свою дредастую башку, но Хогби только кулак показал — мол, в порядке всё. И яутжа с недовольным ворчанием скрылся.  
Иксар за короткий перелет до корабля окончательно поплохело. Они уже едва соображали и с трудом передвигали ноги, у многих из носа текли багровые струйки. Гордона пришлось практически тащить на себе, и Амарисай то и дело бросал на Хогби взгляды, от которого тому становилось еще хуже.

— Твои соплеменники. Им плохо.

— Пасть свою прикрой.

— Разве ты отличаешься? 

Хогби не собирался посвящать нахального яутжа в подробности и просто мотнул головой. Вероятно, это было ошибкой — его тут же вывернуло кровью, так что Амарисай зло заперхал и, схватив командира за руку, потащил вперед.

— Меня в последнюю очередь! В последнюю, я сказал!

Перед глазами все плыло, но Хогби должен был убедиться, что его парням помогут. И при этом не раскромсают на опыты, а то кто там знает эти клыкастых. Поэтому он собирался держаться до конца. В конце концов, у него был немного другой модуль, и плавились мозги чуть иначе.

— Ты весь белый, хуманк. 

Настырный яутжа не отставал, и, покачнувшись, Хогби уже собрался дать ему гневную отповедь:

— В порядке я. На меня это меньше де.. — и его как будто бы выключило. Яутжа отпустил зажатую точку на командирском теле и оно практически рухнуло ему на руки.

— Этот следующий, — раскатисто прорычал Амарисай.


End file.
